Traditionally, an electric connector cable is used for electrically coupling electronic products, and the electric connector cable is plugged into a port of an electronic product to transmit signals from the electronic product to another electronic product, so as to achieve the effect of connecting the electronic products.
Present existing electric connector cables generally has an electric connector at one end and another electric connector at the other end for connecting ports of the electronic products, so that when the electric connector cable is plugged into the ports, both male and female electric connectors are plugged, and terminals of the male and female electric connectors are contacted with one another to achieve the electric connection effect.
However, when the aforementioned male and female electric connectors are connected, the connectors may be plugged in a reverse wrong order or secured improperly, not only causing damages to the structure of the electric socket and plug, but also failing to achieve a correct electric connection and affecting the connection function between the electronic products. Therefore, it is a main subject for related manufacturers to assure a good connection between the two electric connectors and reduce damages of the electric socket and plug.
In view of the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention conducted extensive researches and experiments, and finally provided a feasible solution and design in accordance with the present invention to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art.